Bleach Moon Warning Lemons
by Fairy1421
Summary: Better keep the men quiet when Moon is around! From her HQ, Moon decides the next realm she is to visit is the wonderful world of Bleach! (Taking place around 5 months after episode 366!)
1. Bleach Moon Opening

**(He-llo peeps! Fairy here with a Bleach story! Be warned, turn back now if you ain't a lemons/swearing fan :'D)**

 _Hurry the hell up, Leo!_ Moon tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to transport him to "Gedit, A000001" Bleach world. She rolled her eyes, and jumped into one of her bodies. _At least i'll see some hotties with dem bodies._ Moon laughed silently

"Alight Moon, here you go, off to the world of Bleach!" Leo's voice got softer and softer as she spiraled towards the realm of Bleach.

* * *

Moon slowly opened her eyes, to find herself in the Rukon District. She slowly adjusted to the feel of the world and took a breath, standing up slowly. A small boy bent over to Moon, his eyes big and curious.

"Hello, little one." Moon purred. "What is your name, and where exactly am I?" She asked, looking the boy up and down. He wore an old skirtish rag around his waist, and other than that, was wearing nothing. He looked unsanitary, tired and very hungry. His thin frame and what he wore and the condition he was in told her that they must be in at least the 60th district of the Rukongai.

"W-we're in West Rukongai, Miss. The 63 district to be exact. I am... Akio. Akio Hirohito." He spoke softly, only to her. Moon glanced at herself, realizing she looked like a Soul Reaper compared to the residents of this district. She realized she wore Shinigami clothing, except in pink and white instead of black/white. _Damn you Leo for putting me in this pathetic attire. Why must you make me stand out?_ Moon sighed, seemingly randomly, and the boy looked slightly concerned. "Are you okay miss?" Akio asked, looking into her deep, night-sky-blue eyes.

"Yes, boy." She smiled, stood up, and brushed herself off. "I will make sure to come back soon, but I...uh, must get back to the Sereitei immediately." Moon spoke all in one breath. She smiled and put her hands on the boys shoulders. "I wish I had something to give you." She said softly, quickly remembering the fact that she always brought extra daggers with her. She reached into her robes and pulled out a sheathed dagger. "Here, bright boy." She handing the neat weapon over to Akio. He stared at the dangerous dagger that he know betrothed.

"Thank you so much, Miss! What is your name?" Akio asked, his bright yellow-green eyes wide with wonder.

"You may call me...Luna." She grinned from ear to ear and shut her eyes.

* * *

 _Damn earlier on with that Hirohito, I grinned like Gin._ She enjoyed the thought of the missing man. She didn't know where she was, but she knew where she was going. The Sereitei loomed ahead of her, and she walked up to the wall, unsure of how to get in. She saw a gate opened, a group of Shinigame passing through.

"Might I be able to jump in?" Moon smiled slightly at the group of soul reapers. They looked at her and then at each other.

"What the...what happened to your attire, Lady Moon?" One of them spoke. _Damnit Leo! Did you alter their memory so they'd treat me as royalty or something?!_

 _What's wrong if I did, okay here's the rundown: you were sent on a dangerous hollow mission and got knocked out, but you DID complete the mission, you're in squad 5 with Shinji Hirako as your leader. You are the 4th seat, and highly respected. Highly skilled, highly ranked, and you surpass in several Soul Reaper skills._ Leo's voice was heard in her mind.

"Well uh...washer malfunction, I think!" A sweat droplet rolled down the side of her face as she slowly inched into the Sereitei. As soon as she was in, she took off, Shunpo-ing toward the Squad 5 barracks, but more importantly, Captain Shinji Hirako. A blush took ahold of her face as soon as she thought of him. _Damn. Lets imagine this. Appearing to be an 18 year old girl, teleporting around toward Squad 5 barracks with a stupid grin on her face, and a semi-cute blush. WOOOW._ Leo cracked up in her mind. _SHUT THE HELL UP BASTARD! If you were here right now, you'd be way more red than me after i'd gotten to ya!_ She hissed angrily in her mind. As she neared the Squad Five's barracks, she stopped and turned towards the Captain's quarters. She knocked, once, twice, three times, and stood. After a minute, she became impatient.

"Captaaaain!" Moon shouted loudly, banging on the door three more times.

"M-moon? Oh, heh, gimme a minute." A familiar voice echoed through her ears. _Shinji..._ She thought heavenly. She pictured his sarcastic face, badly cut hairdo, and his tie. What you knew was Shinji was these things, oh, and his stupid Cheshire cat grin. But I loved it. I loved him. And again, the blush and stupid grin was plastered on my face. "Okay, c'mon in, Moon!" Captain Hirako called. I slid the door open and found Shinji sitting on his couch, a bowl with a couple grains of rice left in it. An old CD player had some old time Jazz music playing and he was reading a newspaper from the world of the living.

"Hello Captain." Moon chirped, dipping her head, her face a deep pink, but Hirako wasn't focusing on her. At the moment, his newspaper was key.

"Mmmh, hey Moon, why so formal? Seriously, just a few days ago you were going out of your way to annoy the hell outta me, and now you're all formal? C'mon what's the fun in that?" Shinji scratched his ear, his captain robes draped around him.

"Uhhmmm...just completed my mission of defeating the hollow that was causing trouble in western yukon, district 63 to be-" Moon was cut off by:

"Blah blah blah, all that matters is that the hollow is gone, and you're okay. I'm guessing you're okay, eh?" Shinji glanced over to Moon for the first time.

"Uhhhh..." She blushed. "Yeah, yeah i'm fine." She rubbed her arm, self conscious.

"What's with the pink robes? I mean c'mon, blue, yellow, even green would look better than that!" He let out a laugh, humor in his eyes.

"Eeeerrrmmmm..." She blushed. "Washer malfunction?" Moon tried.

"Oh it's fine Moon. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings." He smiled slightly. At this point he'd closed the newspaper, looking at her with his sarcastic narrowed brown eyes. "Besides, you'd look fine in anything, in fact, i'd even be fine with you standing here before me, completely nude." He smirked slightly.

At that moment, Moon felt as if she'd blow up from the heat in the room. Her face was completely sunset red, and her eyes gave away the longing. Shine turned away, and switched off the CD player. "You'd better get to Unohana and...y'know...get checked out.." He winked and stuck his tongue out, his tongue piercing shining in the dim light of the room.

"Y-yeah..." Moon trailed off, dipping toward Shinji again. "Thanks, Cap-"

"Shinji." He corrected.

"Yeah...uh...Shinji." Moon smiled, still blushing. She exited the room, and headed toward Squad 4, a bounce in her step.

 _To be continued..._

 **(Hope you liked it guys! I'll try my best to put in a chapter a day and such ;) Peace out for now :P -Fairy)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sup people! Here's the long awaited next chapter! Sorry that I haven't posted in eons. Busy with back to school shit and such, so here it is! :DDD**

* * *

Moon scurried into the squad 4 barracks. She quickly realized several places in her body had searing pain. _And why the hell would I realize that right now?! SHIT!_ She clutched her arm in pain, wincing.

"It's the fourth seat of squad 5!" A slightly familiar voice came. _Hanataro!_ Moon thought, walking toward the boy, cringing with each step. Hanataro snatched me before she could fall, her eyes blurring.

...

"Moon, moon?! Wake up!" His voice rang in my ears. At first, I thought it was Leo. But his hair wasn't the dirty blonde I normally saw when I woke up to. His eyes, brown, filled with concern, his face narrow, bright blonde hair, a strange frown on his face.

"Sh-shinji?" Moon groaned, wincing. She looked up to his face, trying to sit up, but freezing in pain. When she realized she was still injured, she fell back into the position she was in, lying rigid in one of the squad 4 barracks hospital beds. Vision blurry, she felt Shinji's hands, one under her head, and one under her back, propping her up slightly.

"You told me you were fine! Why did you hide this from me?!" Shinji whispered, cradling Moon gently.

"Didn't...want...to trouble you." Moon smiled, coughing slightly. _This body sucks! It has absolutely no power! I should of chosen one more powerful!_ Moon thought. _But then if it got hurt then we'd have serious problems!_ Leo thought back. _But it_ _would've been harder to hurt it!_ Moon groaned, and Moon heard Shinji complaining to the others to get Unohana, before she blacked out again. As she was asleep, she thought about the fact that she was still shocked to see the people from bleach in general.

...

Later...

"Shin-shinji?" Moon whispered, let out a ragged sigh, seeing her captain sitting on the end of the bed, reading a magazine about women's swimwear. _Pervert._ Moon thought, laughing out loud. Shinji's gaze darted over to her.

"For fucks sake, stop scaring me Moon! As your captain, I do _NOT_ permit you to scare me like that every five seconds!" He'd dropped the magazine and was looking at me with his concerned, gleaming brown eyes, and his weird frowny expression. Moon groaned, lifting an arm, not caring how much it hurt, and putting it around Shinji's neck, hoisting herself into a sitting position.

"Oh come on." She managed. "It's the only way to keep you on your toes." Moon smirked, seeing a small trace of a smile on the 5th division captain's face. He ran his hand through my shoulder length dirty blonde hair. He looked at me for a moment, and time just seemed to stop for a moment as we both gazed into each others eyes. I swung my legs off the other side of the bed, pain shooting through me like tiny needles. I ignored it, standing and stretching.

"Feels good to be back on your feet after being out for three days, doesn't it?" Shinji grinned, standing up, his captain robes flowing in his step. I realized that all I was wearing was bandages around my breasts, and a one-shoulder light division five night gown in a glittery silver. I groaned, embarrassed. My underwear was uncomfortable as hell, and I fidgeted until it was a bit better. "We should get you back to your quarters." Shinji added, snagging my hand and pulling me toward the door. "Unless..." He said while we walked back towards squad 5. "...You want to stay with me for a while?" Shinji smiled slightly.

"Mrrgh, fine, don't try anything stupid, and I need to find some different clothes first.." Moon pulled away from his hand, and ran toward her room. She swung the door open and snagged her soul reaper clothes, fitting them onto her, and throwing the bandages on the floor. She ran toward Hirako's room, not even knocking on the door, just pulling it open.

"IM SORRY!" She yelped, stepping out. She shut the door, her heart pounding. What she'd seen still shocked her. Shinji, completely cloth-less. Aggravated grunts came from inside his room, as he quickly changed. He slid the door open, dressed in a long sleeved orangey yellow shirt with a black tie, dark pants, and brown shoes, along with a green cap. He snagged me by my kimono and pulled me along. "Wh-where are-"

"Don't ask questions Moon. We're going to the world of the living." He said, a hint of anger in his voice.

* * *

"So, why the hell are we in the world of the living? I didn't even bring anything!" Moon sighed.

"I have money. I can get you something. The rank of captain gives you pretty damn good money." Shinji murmured, reaching out for my hand. Moon took his hand, following him. _So...this is Karakura town. Just as I imagined it._ Moon was swept ahead by Shinji.

"Why are we going to all these weird warehouses-wait. The visoreds? Predictable." Moon spoke.

"Told you not to ask questions, especially when you answer all the questions yourself. You literally just conversed with yourself for a solid five seconds right there." Shinji stuck his tongue out at me, and she blushed. "We're here to visit...the visoreds, but mainly-"

"Hiyori." Moon finished for him. Shinji rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Yeah. Her." He said bluntly.

...

When they got to the abandoned warehouse that belonged to the visoreds, they found the remaining visoreds, but Shinji turned towards her. "I want you to stay right here, don't move, got it?" He said, his normally humorous and gentle voice was stern and serious. Moon just nodded quickly, watching as he jumped up up and into the window. He crouched, balancing on the windows edge, clutching his sword attached to his ragged brown belt. He jumped in.

Moon clapped her feet together, her sandals clacking together. Twenty minutes passed, then a half an hour. After about 45 minutes, she heard a _whoosh,_ and Shinji jumped back down from the window.

"Come one, lets go." Shinji rasped, extending a hand to take mine. I took a hold of his hand and he walked slowly along with me. She saw that his sword had disappeared from his belt, showing he hadn't used it. He was probably storing it. "...Swing swing from the tangles of...my heart is crushed by a former love..." Shinji sang quietly. Moon looked at him realizing now the real reason he'd come here.

"Shinji..." Moon gasped, realization striking her like a bolt of lightning.

"It would never have worked, Hiyori and I. We do have much in common, but I rarely come here, to the world of the living. That's why I asked her who she recommended. I asked about you, and she approved...So...Do YOU approve? I mean...uh...just a date for starters of course." The hand that was in his pocket raised to the back of his neck. A very slight blush rose to his face. "Can you help me find a way To carry on again..." He sang the next part of the song

"Well, sure...i'd love to..." Moon smiled. "And try calling me...Luna." She grinned.

"Wish cast into the sky, Im moving on, sweet beginnings do arise, she knows i was wrong, the notes are old, they bend, they fold, and so do I, a new love. Did you think that I would cry, on the phone? Do you know what it feels like, being alone? I'll find someone new... Swing swing swing from the tangles of, my heart crushed by a former love..." Shinji took both of Luna's hands. "Luna is a beautiful name, mysterious. We never found out, where you came from. Was it the moon?" Shinji chuckled lightheartedly.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Luna smiled, gazing at him.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! By the way, the song Shinji was singing was "Swing swing." By the All American Rejects. I shall update soon! CYA! :DDD**


End file.
